Una noche sin luz
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando se va la luz en la noche en la Wammy House  Advertencias: tal vez un poco de OOC  Personajes: L, Mello, Matt, Near y Watari


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a los creadores de death note**

advertencias: un poco de OOC (fuera de caracter)

Y de una vez advierto que no quiero criticas de un maldito foro llamado los malos fics ¬¬ gente que se cree mejor que todos

Bueno, a leer...

"**Una noche sin luz"**

Una tarde en la Wammy house

El reloj marcaba las 7:00pm, acababa de oscurecer por lo que las luces estaban encendidas. Y en una de las habitaciones se encontraban 3 niños peleando, o más bien uno gritando y los otros 2 "dándole el avión"…

-¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no uses mis barras de chocolate para armar tus torres?- pregunto o más bien grito un pequeño rubio

-No son torres… son pirámides- lo corrigió el pequeño Near, la victima de los gritos del Mello

- o.ò, no me corrijas- dijo enojado el ojiazul

-Ya Mello, deja a la ovejita en paz- interrumpió un pelirrojo

-¿Y a ti quien te convido… cof cof invito a nuestra conversación?- pregunto Mello un poco fastidiado

-Me convide cof cof, invite solo- contesto Matt burlándose de su amigo

-Matt cierra el pico ¬¬- dijo el rubio

-Ni que fuera pollito :3- contesto el pelirrojo que desde que amaneció estaba pegado a un PlayStation 3 en la T.V

-Matt ya no fumes a escondidas ¬¬U ya deja las drogas- dijo el ojiazul y Matt simplemente lo ignoro ya que ahora hacía algo más importante:… aplastaba honguitos en Mario Bross

-¬¬# y todavía me ignoras- dijo Mello un poco molesto, y al voltear a ver a Near, lo vio armando la torre ifel con sus barras de chocolate

-Y no entiendes enano cara de oveja ¬¬- dijo Mello

-No :3- contestó Near

-Matt ya no le des de tus drogas ¬¬#- le dijo el ojiazul al pelirrojo quien volvió a ignorarlo por estar jugando

-¬¬…- la cara de Mello era de fastidio y hartazgo… Pero justamente en ese instante cayó un gran trueno que hizo que se fuera la luz y comenzara a llover fuertemente…

-aaaaah (gritó Matt) mí juego T.T… aaaaaah la luz D:- gritó al caer en cuenta de que se había ido la luz. Y así Matt se le lanzo encima a Mello, quien estaba de pie, con un pequeño Near prendado a su brazo como koala; y el pelirrojo al lanzarse así de improviso, tiro al rubio y al albino al suelo, cayendo el también en el proceso…

-Matt, Near… Par de idiotas- les dijo el ojiazul

-Sabes que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad ToT - dijo Matt

-Yo no le tengo miedo- dijo tranquilamente la ovejita

-¿A sí?... ¿Entonces qué haces abrazado a mi como koala?- le contestó Mello

-Amm… fue un accidente, te abrace sin querer a la hora de caer- dijo el pequeño albino

-Aja… Y dime entonces porque no me sueltas ya- dijo Mello enojado por ser el árbol al que se prenden dos koalas, uno albino y otro pelirrojo

-Bueno ya me suelto- dijo Near soltando a Mello

-Gracias- le dijo de mala gana el rubio

-¿Y tú a qué hora me sueltas?- preguntó enojado Mello a Matt

-Yo si le temo a la oscuridad T.T- dijo el pelirrojo

-No te vaya a salir el zombi ¬¬- contestó el rubio

-MELLO NO ME ASUSTES D: - gritó Matt

-Ya Mello, deja en paz a Matt y ayúdame a buscar unas velas- dijo Near mientras abría un cajón en busca de velas

-Voy a buscar pero una bomba atómica para regalársela a ti y a Matt- dijo el ojiazul y en ese momento, Mello comenzó a imaginar a unos Near y Matt chibis, abriendo un regalo, y en esa caja una bomba que explotaba y dejaba a Near ya Matt con x.x

-Como deseo ver ese día Q.Q- dijo Mello con lágrimas en los ojos, esperanzado en que en algún momento podría regalarles una bomba atómica a sus amigos…

- o.ô, amm Mello, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el albino un poco extrañado del comportamiento del rubio

-¿Por qué me quieres matar? - dijo Matt con cascaditas en sus ojos

-Cof cof (tosió el rubio) bueno bueno, ya busco las velas- dijo el rubio llendo a un mueble a buscar velas, pero no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando sintió algo pesado en sus piernas y por esto cayó al suelo, y al mirar la causa de su caída se encontró con el koala pelirrojo prendado a su pierna

-MAAAAAAAAAATT D: - gritó furioso Mello

-No me dejes solo Mello TTTT_TTTT- dijo – Matt llorando

-¬¬# pareces vieja- dijo el rubio

- ._. Por favor ya pueden dejar de pelear y ayudarme a buscar las velas y los candelabros- dijo la ovejita

-Oveja fea mandona ¬¬- dijo el ojiazul mientras se soltaba del agarre de Matt e iba a un mueble a buscar las velas y/o candelabros.

-Encontré 8 velas- dijo Near

-Y yo ya encontré 2 candelabros- contestó Mello.

Así ambos chicos acomodaron las velas en los candelabros y con un encendedor propiedad de Matt, encendieron las velas, alumbrando un poco la habitación.

-¿Ya están felices?- le preguntó Mello a los otros dos

- :3 si- dijo Near

-Más o menos- contestó Matt temblando de miedo

-aahaa- suspiró el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama, seguido de Matt y Near, que se sentaron uno a cada lado de Mello, dejando así al rubio en medio.

-¿Y ahora ustedes dos qué?, parecen pulgas ¬¬- dijo molesto el ojiazul, pero en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta rápidamente, asustando así al albino y al pelirrojo

-aaaaaaaaaahh- gritaron asustados, mientras volvían a prenderse modo koala a los brazos del rubio, quien suspiró pesadamente

-Tranquilos chicos soy yo- dijo L tratando de calmar a los niños

-aaaaaaaahh el panda asesino D: - gritó Matt al borde del colapso nervioso

- O.Ô ¿Qué?- preguntaron Near, Mello y L a coro, viendo a Matt con cara de "ya no fumes"

-Matt, si no mal recuerdo, te había dicho que ya no fumes- dijo L regañando a Matt

-Pero…- trató de defenderse el pelirrojo

-Pero nada… Fumar le hace mal a tú salud- lo reprendió L

- ¬¬U mira quién habla, el que es considerado milagro científico por no tener una diabetes después de comer tan solo su desayuno, abundante en 10 Kg de azúcar- se defendió Matt

-Pero yo quemo el azúcar al pensar, en cambio fumar… no hay manera de sacar ese mal del cuerpo- contestó L

-amm amm, yo… eh emm- Matt ya no tenía defensa ante ese argumento. Y mientras Matt y L discutían, Mello zarandeaba a Near, tratando de hacer que el albino soltara su brazo

-Suéltame, suéltame suéltame, gangrena, me está dando gangrena, suéltame Near, espacio vital espacio vital- decía el rubio tratando de hacer que la ovejita lo soltara, cosa que no pasaba ni milagrosamente, y por tanto forcejeo Near se cayó al suelo, soltando así al ojiazul, quien sonrió feliz porque Near lo había soltado y por la caída del mismo.

-aauch- se quejó el albino al caer de sentón en el suelo, y este quejido llamó la atención del pelinegro y del pelirrojo.

-Mello- llamó L

-¿Dime?- contestó el rubio un poco nervioso

-Mello… Near es menor que tú, así que tú tienes que cuidarlo no maltratarlo, ¿entendido?- regaño el mayor al ojiazul

-Si ¬¬, voy a cuidarlo… Pero de que se ahogue en la tina al bañarse- esto último lo dijo en susurro

-Te oí Mello- reprochó el pequeño albino

-Me vale ¬¬- contestó Mello

-L mira a Mello Q.Q- dijo Near con sus ojitos grises cristalizados

-Mello, voy a castigarte sin chocolate una semana- dijo L

- NO D: por favor no T.T- dijo Mello llorando y rogando porque no le quitaran su preciado chocolate

-Está bien, te voy a dar otra oportunidad, pero es la última. Si vuelves a maltratar a Near o a Matt… te castigo… ¿Entendido?- dijo L comiendo una galletita

-Entendido u.u- contestó Mello extendiéndole la mano al albino, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo

-Amm L ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ya de pie el pequeño ojigris

-Ah sí, venía a decirles que unos fusibles se fundieron y por eso se fue la luz, y no va a haber luz hasta mañana- explicó el pelinegro

-Aaaah- dijeron los tres niños, pero en ese momento otra persona apareció de entre la oscuridad del pasillo, deteniéndose en la puerta.

-Jóvenes…- era Watari, pero se vio interrumpido de lo que iba a decir por Matt que volvió a gritar

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah D: el anciano zombi asesino… x.x- y ese susto fue la gota que derramo el vaso; Matt se desmayó por el pánico

-Aahaa- suspiraron todos los presentes

-Joven L, creo haberles dicho que estaban prohibidas las películas de terror- dijo Watari

-Lo se Watari, pero no sé cómo le hace Matt, pero siempre termina logrando ver películas de terror- dijo tranquilamente L mientras comía un dulce de cajeta y avellana

(N/A: ya me dio hambre XD)

-Tsk, va a despertar en un rato- dijo Mello un poco fastidiado

-Bueno, yo venía a decirles que ya es tarde y que ya era hora de volver a sus cuartos para dormir, pero en vista de lo que pasó, será mejor que ustedes dos: Near y Mello, duerman aquí con Matt, y joven L, creo que será mejor que usted se quede aquí con ellos- aconsejó Watari

-Sí, me quedare con ellos- dijo L sonriendo, y mientras los mayores hablaban, Mello y Near miraban a Matt en el suelo desmayado.

- ._.U? se murió- susurró Near

- ._. Nop, siempre le pasa, bueno siempre que se asusta mucho- contestó Mello

-Dirás siempre que lo asustas ¬¬- dijo la ovejita

- ¬¬# no, le pasa siempre que ve películas de terror- dijo Mello

-¿A si? ¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó el albino

-Amm…: Zombieland, Cuarentena, El Descenso, Scream, Viernes 13, Hallowen, Inframundo, películas de hombres lobo, de zombis. Entre otras- dijo el ojiazul

-o.ô con razón esta como esta- dijo Near

-Sip, además así tiene su conciencia- dijo el rubio riendo entre dientes

-Jeje cierto- rió el ojigris

-¿Amm? ¿Decían algo niños?- preguntó L

-Noo… nada n.n- dijeron al unísono Mello y Near

-Bueno, entonces me quedare a dormir aquí con ustedes, si nos les molesta- dijo el panda

-Nop no hay problema :3- dijo Near

-No, no molesta- respondió Mello

-Bueno en ese caso el joven L se quedara a dormir aquí; como son dos camas grandes, lo mejor será que las junten para que duerman todos juntos- les dijo el anciano

-Es buena idea- respondió L mientras se acercaba a una cama

-Near. Mello. Quiten los muebles que están en medio de las camas por favor- dijo el ojinegro

-Si- contestaron los niños, y con un poco de ayuda de Watari, quitaron los muebles de noche que estaban entre las camas, y después de quitarlos, L empujó una cama hasta juntarla con la otra, y con tanto ruido el pelirrojo despertó

-¿Emm?, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó un poco adormilado, pero al ver a todos Matt se asustó otra vez…

-Aaaaaaaah D: son los aliens y vienen a comerse mi cabeza- gritó aterrado

-!YÁ CALLATE Y DEJA TUS IDIOTESES MATT¡- gritó Mello, así que todos voltearon a verlo

-¿Qué?, es que me exaspero- se defendió el rubio, ya tranquilo

-Mello T.T- dijo Matt

-Es que eres hartante. Además si un alíen viniera a comerte, te comería todo entero- contestó el ojiazul, a lo que todos volvieron a mirarle

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué detenerse en la cabeza?- dijo tranquila y despreocupadamente el rubio

- D: Mello ya no me asustes T.T- dijo Matt aterrado

- ¬¬ miedoso- contestó el ojiazul

-Niños ya no peleen- dijo L

-Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada- contestó el pelirrojo

-Como sea, de todas formas ya no le hagas caso a Mello- dijo L

- -w- Mello eres muy malo con Matt- dijo Near

-Ya no discutan pequeños, ya es hora de dormir. Vayan a su cuarto por ropa para dormir- les dijo Watari a Near y a Mello, ya que ellos estaban en el cuarto de Matt

-Si- dijeron los pequeños mientras asentían. Y así salieron de la habitación del pelirrojo, con rumbo a la habitación que ellos compartían

- ¬¬ ¿quieres soltarme ya?- dijo Mello un poco molesto, ya que desde que salieron del cuarto la pequeña ovejita se prendó a su brazo

-T… tengo miedo Mello- susurró el albino, y ante esta confesión el rubio se sorprendió bastante

-¿Qué?... ¿Tú?... ¿El perfecto en todo?... ¿Le tiene miedo a la oscuridad?- contestó el ojiazul burlándose del miedo de Near

-Si -w- ¿Por qué?- contestó Near mientras bostezaba y se limpiaba sus ojitos con su mano cerrada en forma de puño; gesto que se le hizo muy tierno a Mello, quien sonrió levemente

-Le temo a la oscuridad, es verdad. Ahora puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero por favor vamos por la ropa para dormir porque ya tengo sueño -w- - dijo Near, a lo que Mello suspiró derrotado

-Aahaa, está bien, vamos- contestó Mello mientras tomaba a Near de la mano, lo cual se le hizo raro al albino pero se dejó hacer.

Y después de haber llegado a su habitación, ambos pequeños sacaron su ropa de dormir, no sin antes tener unos cuantos tropiezos, ya que habían olvidado llevar un candelabro

-Aauch- gritó Mello después de haberse tropezado con un banco

-Te dije que trajeras un candelabro- replicó adolorido el rubio

-No, no es cierto. No me lo dijiste- respondió Near

-Ah olvídalo ¬¬- contestó el ojiazul.

Y así con unos cuantos tropiezos de por medio, ambos niños lograron cambiarse. Y al terminar, salieron de su cuarto, llendo de vuelta al cuarto de Matt.

Y al entrar...

-Aaaaaaaah D: son Fredy y Jasón, y vienen a matarnos a todos- gritó asustado Matt

- ¬¬### ¡TE VOY A DAR TÚ FREDY Y TÚ JASON! D: - gritó enojado Mello mientras corría hacia el pelirrojo para golpearlo; pero fue detenido por L, quien lo sujeto por la cintura, impidiéndole así que atacara a Matt

-Mello ya basta, cálmate- decía L, ya que el ojiazul estaba pataleando para soltarse del agarre del pelinegro y poder golpear a Matt

-Mello, estas a unos cuantos segundos de que te castigue sin chocolate 1 mes ¿Oíste?- amenazó L a Mello, quien al escuchar la amenaza se detuvo de inmediato

-Q.Q no tienes por qué amenazarme- contestó el rubio con tono tristón

-Sí, si tenía. Ahora Matt, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó L al pelirrojo, ya que Matt se encontraba escondido atrás de Watari

-Sipi, estoy bien =)- contestó mientras sonreía y salía de atrás de Watari

-Bien. Ya no peleen ¿De acuerdo?- dijo L mientras comía un dulce

-De acuerdo- contestaron Mello y Matt

-…-w- ¿ya podemos dormirnos?- preguntó Near mientras bostezaba

-Sí. Ya duérmanse pequeños ya es tarde. Joven L me retiro, que descansen, hasta mañana-se despidió Watari

-Sí, gracias Watari, hasta mañana, que descanses- contestó L

-Hasta mañana Watari, que duermas bien- se despidió Near

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Mello

-Hasta mañana, que tengas buena noche- dijo Matt

-Gracias chicos, igualmente, con permiso- y dicho esto Watari salió de la habitación

-Bueno, hora de dormir- dijo L

-¡Yo pido la orilla!- gritaron Mello y Matt a la vez, así que ambos se lanzaron a la cama, que al ser dos camas juntas solamente había una orilla ya que la otra estaba pegada a la pared donde estaba la ventana.

-¡Mi orilla!- gritó Mello

-Mía- contestó Matt

-Qué tal si viniera un hombre lobo, un zombi o Jasón… ellos entrarían por la puerta, y la puerta está más cerca de la orilla, así que estarías a salvo en la otra orilla, cerca de la ventana- argumentó Mello

-D:…- y lo único que recibió como respuesta fue la cara de susto de Matt y que el mencionado fuera a la orilla de la pared y se escondiera bajo las cobijas

-Lo logre n.n- decía Mello mientras se acostaba en la orilla

-Aahaa (suspiró) estos niños- dijo L, y al voltear a ver a la ovejita…

L se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Near acostado en el piso durmiendo. Y ante la escena el ojinegro sonrió un poco ya que la escena le causó ternura. Así que cargo al albino en sus brazos, llevándolo a la cama y recostándolo a lado de un adormilado Mello; tapando a ambos niños. Y después acostándose el en medio de Near y Matt, quedando acomodados en 1er lugar y en la orilla Mello, 2º lugar Near, 3er lugar L y 4º lugar Matt pegado a la pared, quien estaba temblando de miedo ya que antes de acostarse, L apagó las velas: así que Matt se asustó un poco. Y no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando un bultito tembloroso se cercaba poco a poco a L, quien sonrió y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente a los niños…

-Buenas noches Mello- dijo L besando su frente, y el pequeño rubio ya dormido sonrió levemente

-Buenas noches, lindos sueños Near- susurró L dándole un beso también en la frente al albino dormido, quien también sonrió

-Tranquilo Matt, yo te cuido- dijo el pelinegro quitándole las cobijas de encima de la cabeza al pelirrojo que estaba aún despierto y temblando

-Buenas noches Matt- dijo L dándole al pelirrojo un beso en la frente, a lo que Matt sonrió y se abrazó modo koala a L

-Gracias L, buenas noches- susurró el pelirrojo.

Y pasados unos minutos también se quedó dormido, abrazando al pelinegro, quien sonrió…

"Creo que me gustaría repetir este día" pensó L recordando todo lo pasado esa noche.

"Fue divertido" pensó el pelinegro sonriendo, mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón los "supuestos" fusibles "fundidos", ya que estos estaban en perfecto estado…

"Debo hacer esto más seguido" fue el último pensamiento de L antes de quedarse dormido a lado de sus pequeños…

-FIN

N/A: Pues espero y les haya gustado n.n

Mello: Así que L lo planeo todo ¬¬

Yukie: Sipi x3P ¿Qué? Quería pasar más tiempo con ustedes nwn

Near: A mí me gusto :3

Yukie: Gracias X3

Mello: estuvo interesante ._.

Yukie: Bueno me voy, y… ¿review? :3


End file.
